The Blood and Tissue Core Laboratory will serve an essential function for both Projects 1 and 2 of the CORT. It will serve as the single point of entry for all human biological materials collected in the various projects. A significant proportion of the samples will consist of blood sample which will be used as a source of DMA for genotyping, serum for autoantibody studies, and peripheral blood cells for gene profiling studies. The Core Laboratory will also process and store skin biopsies from study subjects which will be used for transcriptional profiling and histologic studies, as well as for fibroblast explants. Finally, the Core Laboratory will play the central role in sample tracking as biological samples are used by various Project investigators and will be a hub for the storage of data generated by lab-based projects which will include SNP data, autoantibody information, Class II HLA typing data, and microarray data. A. Specific aims: The purpose of the Blood and Tissue Core Laboratory are to provide the following services for Projects 1 and 2 of the CORT: 1) Perfrom DMA isolation from blood samples, including DMA quantitation, quality control, DMA banking and sample aliquotting in preparation for medium and high-throughput automated SNP genotyping. 2) Provide repository for the storage of biological samples from study patients (mainly blood and skin biopsies). 3) Bank serum and perform autoantibody determinations on samples from study patients. 4) Perform fibroblast explants and new skin biopsies and maintain current fibroblast strains for Project 1. 5) Provide a central database for the storage and tracking of sample data, genotyping and serologic information on study patients that will interface with the Administrative Core.